


In my head

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Book 3: Fire, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Teenage Dorks, set between The Firebending Masters and The Boiling Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Sokka starts the day off wondering where Prince Jerkbender is. It all turns weird from then on...
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	1. A naughty thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing point of view to [In my dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313743/chapters/40726520).  
> You might want to read [the original series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271879) before starting this one ;)

Sokka wakes up at dawn with a raging morning wood.

_Great, right when we're all sleeping in the same room._

He quickly surveys the room, to see that everyone's still asleep, save for Zuko who's who knows where.

_Hmm, probably training his jerkbending._

The young warrior decides to leave and take care of his current condition. He makes his way to a secluded spot on the river that he usually uses for bathing. As he emerges from the bushes on the riverside, he quickly examines his surroundings to make sure the firebender isn't around. Once he deems the area safe, he grins and sits on the grassy shore. Then he slides his pants and underwear down, letting them bunch at his knees, and revealing a painfully hard erection. He sighs of relief and starts stroking slowly.

_Hmm... Feels good._

Sokka tightens his fingers around his cock and gives an extra squeeze when he reaches the flared head, moaning in return. His thoughts wander back to Zuko, he wonders where the Fire Prince is and what he's doing. But thinking of him while he's involved in such... activities... take an unusual turn.

_Zuko... Golden eyes and pale skin... crooked smile... strong..._

Sokka's dick twitches at thoughts of the firebender, and the young warrior spits in his palm before resuming his motions. He even speeds them up a bit, letting out low pleasured moans.

_That smile... That mouth... Hnngh... What if he went down on me ?_

The Water Tribe teen keeps pumping his hand up and down, bites his lower lip in arousal. His hips buck forward, accompanying the movement, and he moans louder as he imagines Zuko giving him the most perfect blowjob.

_My hand in his hair... His tongue playing with me..._

Sokka's close, _so close_ , and after a few off-beat thrusts he comes shouting Zuko's name, spilling all of his seed on the grass.

_Wow._

After a couple of minutes to regain his composure, Sokka realizes what he's done.

_I just fapped to Prince Jerkbender. What the hell is wrong with me ? I'm in love with Suki and it's been like eons since I last had a crush on a guy._

Disgusted with himself, Sokka quickly wipes his hand on the grass, slides his underwear and his pants back up in one swift movement. Then he looks to the left, to the right, just in case, and scrambles up in direction of the temple.


	2. A shocking thought

Sokka's mind runs wild by the time he reaches the temple. _Why would I even do that ?!_ He decides to tinker a new device, to take his mind off dirty fantasies involving the firebender.

Zuko joins the rest of the group just when Sokka's thought start to trail elsewhere.

"Where were you ? I was looking for you to train my fire forms", Aang whines at the newcomer.

"Uh- I was near the river", he says awkwardly.

"Yeah, good spot", Sokka says, giving Zuko the thumbs up. _He must have been there before me, or I would have seen him. I'm so lucky !_

Close by, Katara lifts an eyebrow, then disapprovingly shakes her head, grumbling, "Boys will be boys..."

Aang insists, "But we were supposed to train, how am I supposed to defeat the Fire Lord if I don't master all four elements ?"

"Your earthbending could use a little training, if that's what you're after", Toph taunts the young Avatar.

He cringes. "Alright, alright. But Zuko, you're next", he concludes as he leaves the premises, shortly following Toph.

The Water Tribe boy is actively getting busy on his bomb, pretending to have forgotten about his earlier slip-up.

Katara addresses Zuko, and asks for him to leave, something like that.

Once Zuko isn't around anymore Sokka relaxes and fully immerses himself into his tinkering, and finally manages to finish his little bomb. Satisfied, he crafts another few of them and as his hands find a comfortable rhythm, the young warrior allows himself to think back about what happened earlier.

_Okay. So... somehow, Zuko is hot. And I haven't seen my girlfriend in a while. And I'm a healthy teenager with healthy needs. Hot people plus boners equals naughty thoughts. Nothing wrong with that. I still love Suki. Spirits, how I miss Suki. Nobody will ever know about this. It was just... the spur of the moment and it meant nothing. Great. Problem solved._

Content with both his conclusion and the amount of bombs he crafted, he puts them all in his bag and pats the dust off his clothes as he gets up, earning a curious glance from his sister. Then he leaves the main room for the edges of the temple and, cautiously peering over the ledge he decides to give his one of his new devices a try : he lights it and quickly throws it far enough to be safe.

Once it's ignited, the fuse rope quickly burns and disappears with a soft sound inside the small ball... but half a second after a huge stream of fire explodes downwards, creating a heatwave that has Sokka stepping back to avoid being scalded.

"Holy shit, I'm a genius !", he joyfully exclaims. But he's alone to celebrate, and that's no fun. He has to share this with everyone ! He squints, scratches his chin and thinks.

_Katara won't care about war stuff. Aang is training with Toph. That leaves only Prince Jerkbender. Wait a minute. Firebenders like fire, right ?_

Sokka walks to Zuko's designated room but doesn't dare invite himself inside even though the door is already open. The firebender's in plain sight, sat cross-legged on the floor, apparently doing nothing. He shrugs, and mock-knocks on the door, saying "Knock knock ?" in case he's not obvious enough.

The firebender turns his head around and invites Sokka in.

Sokka walks in and sits cross-legged near Zuko. "Look", the young warrior says, holding his device in his hands for the firebender to see. "I improved the small bombs I made at the Northern Air Temple a little."

Zuko stares.

Sokka proudly explains, "I put some highly flammable stuff in there and I thought, why not design them so they'd open and release a stream of fire ?"

"What's the point ?"

Sokka tentatively explains, "Well, being able to fight fire with fire ?"

"You know firebenders are able to contain any kind of fire ?"

"I do, but that's not to be used against your fa- I mean, the Fire Lord." _Gee, that was close._

Zuko has a crooked little smile.

 _Cute. Um..._ _Focus._ "I mean, even the Fire Nation has to use non-benders as soldiers, right ?"

"Hmm, right. There's supposed to always be at least one firebender leading them, but it's true that non-benders enroll as well."

"See ?" Sokka proudly explains, "If my little bombs work, we might be able to wipe out entire battalions."

"We could totally use that", Zuko says. "You're very resourceful", he adds after a while.

The Water Tribe teen looks to the side and feels his cheeks heat up a little. "Thanks." _Was that a compliment ? That shouldn't make me so happy._

"And smart. And kind of cute", Zuko adds, at length.

Sokka starts and looks at him wide-eyed. "What", he stammers. _Wait a minute._

"Um... Nevermind that", he says with a blush.

Sokka blinks. _Did Zuko just say I was cute or_ _was_ _I dreaming ?_ He shakes his head in disbelief and squints at Zuko. "Prince Jerkbender, are you hitting on me ?"

Zuko pointedly looks at his feet.

Sokka's lips curve in a small smile, pumped up by his newfound confidence that someone finds him attractive. "Is is my effortless charm, or my skills ? Tell me", his smile grows wider, "How did I seduce you ?"

Zuko sighs and murmurs, "I'm not sure."

"Wait, so I really did ?" Sokka says in shock, dropping his little bomb on the floor. His mind is sent reeling from the revelation. "That's a piece of news."

"I saw you this morning", the firebender says with a crooked smile too sexy for his own good.

Now it's Sokka's turn to flush red all the way up to his ears. He audibly swallows. _Shit. That's bad. That's very very bad._

"So... how did I seduce you ?", Zuko murmurs.

 _I have no idea. I'm just drawn to you somehow. You have a presence, something I can't name, just... something._ "I'm not sure", Sokka says after a fleeting moment.

Zuko's gaze is fixed on Sokka's.

The Water Tribe teen grabs his bomb from the floor and starts fidgeting with it, unsure of how to react to the situation. _I might be into Zuko, and he might be into me. Now what ? And there's Suki, though I haven't seen her in a while._ He finally murmurs, "Um, this is weird", looking everywhere but at the banished prince. _Come on, say something. So-called genius, say something._ "I mean..." Sokka timidly lifts his gaze up to meet Zuko's. He bites his lower lip and amends, "I kinda have a girlfriend, b-but... um..." He gets up and walks backwards towards the door and says in one streak, "Idon'tmindbecauseIthinkyou'recutetoobutpleasedon'ttellanyonenowbye", by the end of his ramble he's swiftly out of the room. Sokka retreats to the far side of the Western Air Temple. On his way, he tells Katara it's to test his new bombs, anything to avoid telling her he needs time to process what just happened.

 _Zuko finds me_ _"cute"_ _. Very hot Zuko finds me cute._ _What the hell do I do now ?_


	3. A confusing thought

About an hour after, Sokka's internal rambling comes to an abrupt conclusion. _Shit,_ _I have the weirdest_ _crush on_ _the jerkbender_ _._ He mentally slaps himself for being such an ass to Suki, even though technically nothing happened. _And i_ _sn't_ _he_ _with the gloomy girl anyway ?_ _Ugh, this is_ so _confusing._

Katara calls for lunch at some point.

The prospect of joining the others isn't the most reassuring right now... but if he doesn't he'll look suspicious. Defeated, Sokka sighs and walks back to the main room. While they're eating, he notices Zuko's insisting glares, but he always evades the firebender's golden gaze.

Aang curiously glances at the firebender. "What's wrong, Zuko ? You've been acting weird since earlier."

Sokka stiffens. _Don't talk, don't tell them._ He asks Katara, "Can I have a refill, please ?", and quickly buries his face in his bowl.

"N-nothing", the firebender stutters, "It's, um... nothing."

Katara lifts an questioning eyebrow as Toph huffs.

_The girls know he's lying. And so do I._

"I was just lost in thought", Zuko says.

_And what exactly are you thinking about, Zuko ?_ Sokka internally cringes.

Toph teases him, "Better be thinking about a plan to defeat the Fire Lord !"

Aang visibly stiffens. "Yeah, better be...", he weakly says.

The conversation stops there. Everyone quietly eats, and the rest of the meal passes without anyone breaking the heavy silence around them.

When they're done though, Katara turns to her brother and tells him, "Since I made lunch and everyone else helped me in a way or another, you're up for the dishes."

"No fair !", he complains.

"Zuko, you too", the waterbender continues.

Said firebender slides a side-glance at the young warrior.

Sokka, shakes his head in disbelief and grumbles under his breath, "Of course, that's just my luck", but gets up nonetheless, and starts gathering dirty dishes.

Zuko shorty follows with his and the rest of the dishware.

Once at the river, Sokka starts washing the dishes. The Water Tribe teen is trying his best to focus on his washing instead of the firebender, and has a hard time to look only at Zuko's hands when he handles a plate or something. _This is so uncomfortable._

Zuko breaks the silence first. "Sorry about earlier", he murmurs.

Sokka's hands still in the cold water for a moment. _Of course._ _We can't keep this up for long. We need to talk._ Then he resumes his motions and evasively says, "Nevermind, it just surprised me."

But Zuko next asks, "So... you said you didn't mind ?"

Sokka's straightens and he glares at the horizon. _Is he... testing the waters ? I kinda wonder... where this could go._ "I, uh... yeah, it's okay", he sighs, timidly glancing at the firebender.

Zuko looks serious all of a sudden. "You also said you had a girlfriend..."

 _Holy shit, he really is !! Why does that make me feel so giddy ? Calm down, heart. I'm supposed to love Suki._ "I do. Kinda, it's complicated."

"Do you wanna... talk about it ?"

Sokka uncomfortably shrugs. "Nah, it's just weird, I haven't seen her in ages and now you- I mean I, uh..." _No way I'm getting out of this conversation alive._ "I don't wanna talk about it."

Zuko hunches his shoulders a little. "It's okay, I guess." Then he turns to Sokka, glances at his tanned face.

Blue eyes dive into golden ones, and Sokka unconsciously leans towards the firebender.

Zuko's gaze flickers to Sokka's mouth, and he leans in, closing his eyes as his lips touch the younger teen's.

 _What's happening ?_ but then Zuko leans back a little and the younger teen chases his mouth. _Come back, it f_ _eels good_. He instinctively lifts a hand up to thread in the firebender's hair and bring his face closer.

Zuko eagerly responds in kind, caressing Sokka's freshly trimmed sidecut and even daring to lick at his lower lip for entrance-

But reality kicks in and Sokka leans back, alarmed all of a sudden. _What the hell, I_ _have a girlfriend_ _!_ _Why would I do that ? With Prince Jerkbender of all people ?_ He gasps for air and finally manages to say, "I, uh, gotta go. Somewhere. Now." He scrambles up and hastily leaves the premises. _What the- Zuko kissed me, what in the name of fuck just happened ?!_


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set just after The Boiling Rock.

It's not easy getting some alone time with Suki... with Dad around. But ! Sokka's a master of stealth and so, he invites her for a sparring session in order not to raise suspicions.

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors smiles at him and accepts the invitation, then follows him to the training field.

Once there, Sokka glances behind them to see that no one's followed them, and a split second after he's grabbing Suki by the waist for a much needed hug.

She responds in kind, sighing into the crook of his neck and tightening her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you", Sokka murmurs against Suki's hair.

"Yeah", she exhales before leaning back to gaze at him.

He smiles, he feels complete again with all of the Gaang reunited and his father around.

But Suki has a soft and sad smile and, averting her eyes, she says, "I miss the Kyoshi Warriors, too."

Sokka has a sad frown as he realizes his girlfriend is far from home and her lifelong companions. "I know I can't replace them, but... I'm here", he timidly says.

"And I'm glad that you are", Suki assures him, "But..." She sighs and awkwardly threads a hand through her hair. "I don't know, while I was in prison I had a lot of time to think and... I figured some things... out."

Sokka's frown intensifies, doubled by worry. "Suki, are you alright ? Is there something you need to tell me ?"

She hunches her shoulder a little, steps back and out of the hug, and akwardly fidgets with her hands. Her gaze finds his again and she says, "Sokka... I really like you. You're kind, you're fun, you're brave, and I can't thank you enough for coming to the rescue at the Boiling Rock."

Sokka instantly feels better. He puffs out his chest and grins.

"You're the nicest guy I know, and I'm proud that we get along so well", she continues.

"Suki...", Sokka quietly awes, an adoring smile on his face.

"But...", her gaze turns sad and evades him for a short while, "I hope the war is over soon so I can get back home and meet my warriors again."

"We all want the war to be over soon", he reasons her. "That's why we need to focus on defeating the Fire Lord."

"Sokka, I know, what I mean is...", Suki sighs, "I miss the Kyoshi Warriors in more ways than just one."

The information sinks in and the Water Tribe warrior's face falls. _What a rollercoaster. Suki's actually a lesbian._

"I'm sorry to tell you all this now, but you're the first boy I consider a friend and I can't bear to lie to you", she explains.

Said boy blinks and inhales deeply as he realizes he's been downgraded from boyfriend to, well, _friend_. "Are you- Are you breaking up with me ?"

Suki bites the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I am."

Sokka deflates on the spot, barely has the time to hold a hand out to cushion his fall as all of his strength leaves his legs. He lays there, roughly sat cross-legged and gazing at the void.

Suki comes to sit next to him. "Sokka, I'm sorry."

Sokka exhales a deep sigh. "Long-distance relationships are hard to maintain anyway, eh ?"

"True." She places a hand on his shoulder and comfortingly squeezes. "Still, you're the nicest boy I've ever met, and I don't know if it's too much to ask, but can we still be friends ? I'll understand if you don't want to."

Sokka closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Just... just give me some time. Couple of days. 'kay ? I- Of course, I still want you in my life. Just... allow me some time to adjust."

"Will do", Suki promises with a soft smile. She places a soft kiss on his temple and gets up, leaving towards the far side of the field to leave Sokka some much needed space.

Sokka watches as his _friend_ leaves the field, and only when her silhouette disappears, his tears starts streaming down his cheeks. He closes his eyes and lets them run down silently, only quietly sobbing inside his hands. He stays like this for a handful of minutes, letting all the sadness pour out of him until he feels empty.

A quiet warm breeze envelops him like a hug.

He opens his eyes and braces his arms around his raised knees, places his head atop them and lets himself be lulled into a quiet rest, peace slowly regaining him. _Okay, I'm single now. Suki is a friend, though that might be awkward in the following days. I was so happy to have found her again and now I miss having someone by my side already... At least everyone's safe now, thanks to-_ Sokka blinks as a certain firebender comes back to his mind. _Hey, Zuko kissed me. Would there be any chance to explore this ? I think I'd like that..._

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series if you want to know what happens next ;)


End file.
